


Survivor

by Unfairaddiction



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfairaddiction/pseuds/Unfairaddiction
Summary: Time spent with The Entity was different then time anywhere else. It was like like looking into the future, the past, and the present all at once, overwhelming, but not all at the same time. She wondered when it would stop testing her like this. The night dragged on and sometimes she could see the sun rise barely peak through the bleakness, before she shut her eyes and it was gone.





	Survivor

Time spent with The Entity was different then time anywhere else. It was like like looking into the future, the past, and the present all at once, overwhelming, but not all at the same time. She wondered when it would stop testing her like this. The night dragged on and sometimes she could see the sun rise barely peak through the bleakness, before she shut her eyes and it was gone.

 

She would sleep for what felt like eons but wake up just as tired as when she went to sleep. Some Days she would ache for home or there would be a pain in her bones she could not shake, other days she was numb. Numb to the homesickness, numb to the way the Entity cracked her bones and tore at her flesh.

 

On days when she felt every moment of her suffering The Entity would whisper its sweet nothings, it's fake promises and honeyed words and she’d believe it every time. It almost made her suffering worse on some days, that moment when all the hope was gone from her heart. Maybe that's what It really wanted, to feed off her hope until she had none left.

 

_‘Maybe It lied,’_ the thought crossed her mind. She wouldn't make a good killer anyway. _‘I'm too nice for It,’_ she thought sardonically.

 

And then in a flash of hope she thought ‘ _Maybe It will let me go back with the others.’_

 

Without pause her mind was violated by It’s creaking crackling voice in her mind and all around her.

 

**_‘Soon my darling killer.’_ **

 

Something was different after that. She no longer felt so formless. She could move in a way she could not before. Her strength seemed to return, slowly, but it still came. Soon she rose from the dirt or maybe the ashes? She couldn't tell, but she walked endlessly forward. Hoping beyond hope that she would leave the inky blackness of Its’ realm.

 

She almost gave up, when she saw them. The light of a familiar fire glowed in the distance. She wondered how long she had been gone this time. Maybe the others would have found out something new, something to help them escape The Entity’s plane.

 

She was certain, the closer she got to the flames, that when she got too close she would be yanked back into whatever Hell was next for her. She heard the warm crackle of the fire, and she heard the dry laughs of her companions. The hushed jokes and stories of their past lives were always a sort of comfort. The heat of the fire was one of the best parts of being away from the Maze.

 

She yearned for the heat, everything felt so cold in the mists. The closer she got the more she realized that the firepit was empty devoid of all signs that anyone had been there. Maybe that's why It had let her get so close. She couldn't reconnect with the part of her that made her a victim, the part of her that was just like the others. She hesitated to say the human part of her, there had been something akin to empathy from the wraith, something she had rarely experienced with the others.

 

The fire warmed her as she took a seat on a stone. She wondered when the others would come, if they ever would. A small doubt in the back of her mind said this was just a trick, played by The Entity, trying to get her to let her guard down. A wave of warmth washed over her, she didn't care in that moment. She listened to the gentle crackle of the fire.

 

She heard the snap of a twig and turned, afraid it would be one of the killers sent to return her to It’s realm. It wasn't. Meg came stumbling into the light, panting and wiping sweat from her brow. She gave a half hearted smile and wave before collapsing on the ground.

 

Meg wouldn't be able to tell her how long she'd been gone. The girl rarely ever saw Meg, for all the girl knew Meg had been missing as well. Doubtful as it was, Meg got caught once in a blue moon. The girl was kind of jealous, the resentment she felt in that moment made her flinch. She'd never felt that way before and she tried to keep it from showing in her face, or her voice.

 

“Where ya coming from stranger?” the girl tried to do a convincing accent. Megs lips quirked up just a tad.

 

“No where I haven't been before.” Meg stretched out on the ground.

 

The girl was about to talk about her odd experience with The Entity but as soon as she opened her mouth, Meg had launched into one of her sports stories. Any word the Girl tried to get in edgewise was ignored.

 

_‘At least It let me talk…’_ she thought to herself.

 

_‘Come back….’_ it was a whisper in the back of her mind.

 

“Did you hear that?” Meg questioned. She was sitting up staring into the darkness.

 

“Hear what?” The Girl questioned.

 

Meg shot to her feet staring into the mist.

 

“I think someone's out there. It was that creaking, you know? Right before they come. We should move…” Meg paused and looked at the Girl's face, and she looked like she was trying to remember something.

 

_‘You should ask her how well she_ **_really_ ** _knows you. I mean you've been here before…’_ The Entity’s voice crackled in her mind.

 

A memory flashed through her mind. It was her and Meg sitting by a fire, telling each other stories, bonding. It was the closest she ever felt to another person since coming here. She remembered Meg saying her name, but it didn't feel right anymore, it didn't fit.

 

She was pulled out of the memory by Meg grabbing her hand.

 

“We need to go!” Meg yanked her up and they were running. They sprinted together into the darkness, and ran until they met up with two others, Jason and Nea. The girl's heart hurt, Nea had left her. They ran together.

 

“Holy shit! You got away in a record time!” Nea laughed while they were running. How long had it been for them?

 

“How long was I….” The Girl started.

 

“Look out!” Jason yelled. A giant wall had come out of nowhere, a tactic It used to spread them out. The Girl slid to a stop, hoping the others would follow, but they separated, leaving her to stare at the grey brick wall.

 

She stood stock still, waiting to see what would happen. What could be worse than rejoining the rat race? She'd just end up back here. She rested her head against the wall, she just wanted to go back to the hole she had just crawled out of.

 

She heard the wraith approach, his feet didn't make a sound but he rang his bell to make himself known. She didn't move from her spot. She could feel his eyes burn holes in her back. Finally she sucked in a breath and turned to face the Wraith.

 

He did not attack as soon as she turned. In fact he simply stared deeply into her eyes. The unnatural glow in his eyes wasn't as unsettling as it used to be. She pressed herself against the wall and squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the inevitable strike from his club.

 

She was surprised when something creaked behind her and she fell. She hit the ground unceremoniously. She opened her eyes and stared up into the night sky, the moon was full and there wasn't a cloud in sight. This was not a good night to be a survivor.

 

Not like it mattered, she was already caught. She wanted the Wraith to get this over with so she could go back to being tortured. Something told her that wouldn't happen however, a feeling deep in her bones told her that was done with.

 

The wraith floated over her and dragged her through the gate that she had fallen through. She heard the metallic clang of the door slide shut behind them, and the she was being lifted by the collar of her ragged shirt. She was gently placed back on her feet. She couldn't help but brace for a hit that would never come.

 

The wraith floated away. Leaving her by the exit, to ponder what had just happened. She shakily took a step, and then another, until she was wandering the maze of the old junkyard. She couldn't bring herself to touch any of the generators she found. She stumbled upon an active generator, she wondered who had been over here, if they were still around.

 

She knew that if she started working on it she could have it fixed in record time, or she could leave it. A small part of her wanted to smash it until it no longer made any noise. The sound was too loud.

 

**_‘Do it.’_ **She flinched at the command. If they caught her doing it they would no doubt turn on her.

 

**_‘Do. It.’_ **She stared at the generator. It would be so easy. She crouched in front the generator, she'd be smart about it, if she did it right it would take even longer to fix. She delicately started undoing the work of her fellow survivors. She started to pull out wires and loosen screws. All the while, she wondered why she was doing it. A part of her knew that it was revenge, another part said it was her purpose.

 

She looked around, and that's when she saw Meg. Meg hadn't seen the girl yet, she was too busy looking for the killer. The girl moved away from the generator and slipped into a nearby shed, waiting to see what Meg would do. Meg beckoned toward someone that the girl could not see.

 

Nea appeared from behind a stack of cars, and together Meg and Nea started towards the generator.

 

“I thought you said it was almost done?” Meg hissed. She was trying to keep her voice down, but anyone could hear the annoyance in her tone.

 

“It was! The Wraith must have found it. It's fine we can fix it,” Nea placated.

 

**_‘Ask them what your name is,’_ **The Entity whispered in the back of her mind. She tentatively snuck out of the locker, the creak of the door made both women whip their heads in her direction.

 

“Oh, it's just you,” Nea visibly relaxed.

 

“C'mon help us get this done,” Meg called her over. They both turned back to the generator. The girl opened her mouth, but couldn't find the words and she closed her mouth and walked to the generator. She saw the air shimmer in the distance. She thought about warning them to the Wraiths presence.

 

“How long was I gone?” the sound of her own voice surprised her. The girl crouched by the generator and pretended to start poking around.

 

“I don't know, like 5 minutes? Time isn't real here so who even knows,” Nea shrugged. Meg said nothing.

 

“Do you even care about what happened while I was gone?” she knew the answer, but she asked anyway.

 

“The same thing that happens to all of us! You spend god knows how long suspended in NOTHING and then your back.”

 

“Sh!” Meg snapped.

 

“That's what it does to you?” the girls voice was small. “Is it the same for you?” she questioned Meg.

 

“I mean, yeah. I feel shitty for a little while and it hurts but yeah. Nothing happens,” Meg said. She wanted to scream at them both. “Why? Is it different for you?”

 

She fought the urge to rip out a handful of wires.

 

“Everytime I go, It tortures me. It _talks_ to me,” the girl said.

 

“What do you mean It talks to you?” Nea couldn't keep the suspicion out of her tone.

 

“I mean It says things to me,” the girl couldn't keep the anger out of her tone.

 

“What does It say?” Meg sounded nervous.

 

“Do you two even know my name?” The Girl stood, she couldn't help the rage. Neither one of them said a word. The Girl's hands curled into fists, and she tried not to shake from the anger.

 

She heard the Wraith's bell as he decloaked directly behind Nea. Meg screamed and took off running, the generator kicked on and NEA tried to push off the ground. The Wraith struck her in the back and she cried out, but managed to stay up. She limped after Meg, blood dripped from her fresh wounds. The Wraith gave chase.

 

**_‘Follow,’_ ** It commanded. She did as she was told. She couldn't help but listen to It, she felt like she no longer had control of her own legs as she followed the Wraith. She heard a terrified scream followed by the sound of someone hitting the ground.

 

She didn't have to look to know it was Nea. The Girl felt a rage brewing in her chest that she couldn't keep down. She was starting to see red as she heard Nea beg.

 

She saw Nea on the ground as she approached the Wraith. She felt a smug sense of satisfaction knowing that Nea was going to be abandoned here, no one would come as long as the Wraith was waiting right there.

 

“What's my name Nea?” The Girl asked again. Nea looked up from her spot on the ground, blood leaked from the corner of her mouth.

 

“I don't know, does it even matter now?” she said, the Girl threw her head back and laughed, of course Nea didn't know. The Girl didn't know either anymore. The Wraith held out a hand to her, in his palm there was a tactical knife. The Girl reached out and took it by the handle and the Wraith watched her stand over Nea.

 

“No it doesn't. At the end of the day I'm a **Survivor** , and you, well you're just a victim.” Something felt right about that, she reached down and grabbed a fistful of Nea's hair. Without so much as a second thought she cut Nea's throat.

 

**_‘Yes…’_ ** the Entity hissed in her mind.

 

**_‘There you are, my very own Survivor.’_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I don't hate Nea it was just a random pick from the character list.  
> Anyway, this kind of is turning into more of an oc instead of a reader insert. I'm only really writing this when I'm feeling it.


End file.
